1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary die conveyor adapted for attachment to a pressing or punching machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to an auxiliary die conveyor detachably connected to a pressing or punching machine so as to provide an extended conveying surface flush with the bolster of the machine when a die is mounted on or dismounted out of, the bolster, wherein when the machine is put into operation, the auxiliary die conveyor is detached so as to allow a working space around the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional auxiliary die conveyor is hinged to the bolster or bed of a pressing or punching machine, and when the machine is in regular operation, the conveyor is folded at the side of the machine so as to provide a working space. Nevertheless, the folded conveyor tends to become an obstacle for the operators. It often happens that the operators stumble and become injured by the horny projections provided by the folded conveyor.
The present invention is directed toward solving the inconvenience with respect to the known foldable auxiliary die conveyor, and has for its object to provide an improved auxiliary die conveyor detachably connected to the machine so as to remove the conveyor when the machine is put into operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved auxiliary die conveyor which makes it possible to employ a single conveyor from machine to machine, thereby eliminating the necessity of providing plural conveyors correspondingly to the number of machines. This saves the costs very much.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.